


I Did Not See That Coming

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Jaskier like "You may blackmail me but I can do the same", Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 17 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 17





	I Did Not See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Blackmail|Dirty Secret|Wrongfully Accused and I did Blackmail.

“Be good Julian, I would hate to have to let it slip and have to kill the Witch.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You seem certain of that.”

“You know as well as I do that if you let it slip, you and everyone else in here will be tortured and killed. And I believe that you would like to stay alive long enough to get the money from turning me in.”

She glared at him and he smirked.

“You will regret opening your mouth.”

“I haven’t regretted it yet, and I probably won’t.”

“We will see.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
